kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
William Cent
William Cent is a supporting character in Masked Rider Complete. An ambassador sent by England to covertly investigate the Grand Tournament, William keeps a subtle eye on the Kamen Riders; particularly Kamen Riders Sonic and Omega. Personality William is a man with many faces. While he ultimately means well for those around him, his cocky demeanor and manipulative way of analyzing others do little to earn him friends. Like Lance, he acts a rough mentor for those he likes. He also possesses quite a bit of patriotism, and will often speak very highly of his country of origin. Kamen Rider Medieval To become Kamen Rider Medieval, William opens the slot of the Visor Driver on the wrist of his left hand, inserts the appropriate card, and closes the Visor. The device lights up with a red flash, and grants him the Medieval Rider Suit. Kamen Rider Medieval is, like Omega, a balanced fighter designed around utility. No glaring weaknesses, but no specialties either. As such, William can adapt himself into just about any situation and not suffer for it. Medieval relies primarily on his Drag Redder sword to attack enemies with quick swipes and evasive maneuvers. When necessary, Medieval can call upon a mechanical dragon to attack his foes or assist his attacks. Medieval's gimmick is the use of Noble Cards. Noble Cards allow Medieval to modify his arsenal at will, usually pertaining to the mechanical dragon at his disposal. Many of Medieval's attacks are fire-based, and are referred to as Vents. * Attack Vent: Summons the Dragon Robo to bite an opponent. * Sword Vent: Summons a copy of the Drag Redder. Medieval can use up to two Drag Redders simultaneously or replace a shattered one. *'Strike Vent': The Dragon Robo's head detaches from it's body and transforms into a fireball gun that's mounted onto Medieval's left hand. Can shoot up to five flames. *'Shield Vent': Adds a pair of shield pauldrons to Medieval's arms for an extra layer of defense. Come directly from Dragon Robo's scales. *'Final Vent': A card that adds power directly to the Drag Redder for the Inferno Slash finishing move. *'Survive': A card that activates Paladin Form. - Paladin Form= Paladin Form To enter Paladin Form, Medieval must insert the Survive card into the Visor Driver. Medieval will then be surrounded by enemy-repelling flames, which then coalesce together into the Paladin Form Rider Suit. Paladin Form is the apex of Kamen Rider Medieval. Given the theming of medieval knights, Medieval is decked from head-to-toe in defensive armor. The Visor Driver also becomes the Zwei Driver, which can shoot flames without the assistance of Dragon Robo. Paladin's Drag Redder also gains both a power and length extension, and can flip itself between longer and shorter forms akin to a pocket knife. By activating the Final Vent card, Medieval can summon the Dragon Robo to perform a new finishing move in which Robo covers Medieval in flame; allowing him to charge at an opponent with blinding speed. This form is only seen twice, once against the Thief Orphenoch, and the final battle with the C.E.O. }} Trivia * Despite coming from England, William speaks with an Australian accent. Category:Masked Rider Complete Category:Kamen Riders Category:Supporting Riders